72 horas
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: ¿Eres capaz de vivir a su sombra sabiendote dueño de mi corazón pero no de mi vida? ¿Eres capaz de vivir a mi lado sabiendote dueño de mi vida pero no de mi corazón? ¿Eres capaz de pelear con todas tus fuerzas por la libertad? ¿Vale la pena perderlo todo?
1. Yo irè a ti

**72 Horas**

_Capitulo I_

_"Yo iré a ti"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, la canción pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este capitulo, opte por la versión de que interpretan Shakira y Miguel Bosé, ustedes pueden poner la que mas les guste, la de sin bandera, Amaral o Alejandro Sanz, el titulo "Si tu no vuelves".

Se suponía que no iba a escribir nada más, aparte de lo que debo terminar y los proyectos y retos a los que ya estoy inscrita, sin embargo, esta historia no se apartaba de mi mente y aquí estoy, espero que les guste, como a mi me a gustado el escribirla, y ya saben como siempre espero sus reviews.

* * *

**Titulo: **Si tu no vuelves

**interprete: **Miguel Bose y Shakira

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde

y estaba lloviendo, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana para después escurrir por ella, logrando el efecto lastimero de que la ventana lloraba, o tal ves simplemente, ella estaba tan desesperada por no poder llorar que ya imaginaba que todo lo que había a su alrededor derramaba las lagrimas que ella retenía por terquedad, incluso la tarde lloraba por ella.

mientras ella escuchaba en completo silencio el golpeteo de las gotas con el cristal, tranquilizando un poco sus propios sentidos, haciéndola olvidar que dentro de 72 horas exactamente estaría uniendo su vida, a la de aquel hombre a quien había amado aun sin conocerlo, al que se había colado en sus sueños, antes si quiera de que ella supiera cual era su destino.

Aquel destino que la había alcanzado a los 14 años, cuando aun era demasiado Joven como para darse cuenta de lo que todo eso significaba, lo único que sabia en ese entonces, es que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir aquel amor de cuentos de hadas, que su vida pasada no había podido vivir, por que ella, había encontrado al príncipe de sus sueños, y se había jurado no perderlo jamás.

y a los 15 años se había enterado, con alegría, que no solo aquel príncipe de su pasado estaba con ella en su presente, si no que también estaba en su futuro, que había unido su vida con el, y que eran tan felices, tanto que gobernaban un planeta entero uno al lado del otro, sintiendo la dicha de ver a su mundo unido en una época de paz, y no solo eso, si no que con el con el amor de su vida, tendría una hija, todo lo que había soñado se realizaría, se casaría con el príncipe de sus sueños, y tendría una maravillosa hija, su destino era hermoso y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso.

_**Si tu no vuelves**_

Ella era feliz, no podía ser de otra forma.

Sin embrago no se podía mentir a si misma, no podía cerrar los ojos a sus propios sentimientos, podía engañar a toda la gente que la rodeaba, podía mentirle incluso a su príncipe al repetir, como autómata, aquellas palabras huecas y vacías, que para el significaban la promesa de un futuro, por que hacia mucho que sus "Te amo", carecían de sentimiento.

No lo había hecho a propósito, no se había dado cuenta antes del por que de aquella tristeza en su pecho, y tampoco de que buscaba las estrellas con más frecuencia que en el pasado, no había entendido por que las ganas de llorar que permanentemente se instalaba en sus ojos ni mucho menos, el por que escuchaba la misma melodía una y otra vez, no podían culparla, por no darse cuenta antes, ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de reclamarse.

¿Como entender la añoranza cuando el amor de tu vida estaba a tu lado?

No podía decir que hubiera dejado morir su amor

¡Había luchado contra aquel sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas!

¿Pero como luchas contra tu propio corazón?

¿Como le haces entender que estaba amando al hombre equivocado?

No podían culparla por creer que el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarlo

¡OLVIDARLO!

Como si fuera tan fácil, y ahí estaba ella recordando por enésima vez, la despedida de aquel de quien se había enamorado sin darse cuenta si faltaban 72 horas para que se cumpliera una año más de partida, y también para que ella cumpliera con aquel destino que la había marcado desde el día de su nacimiento, pero quería verlo, verlo para poder responder aquella plegaria que él le había lanzado y que ella debido a su turbación se había olvidado de responder, por que no le había dicho que si, pero tampoco que no, y le había costado darse cuenta que la razón por la que no había logrado responder que no, como había pensado, era, por que para su corazón, el ya había comenzado a reemplazar a su príncipe.

pero ya iban a hacer 3 años, y el no volvía y ella no tenia el valor, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir tras él, y dejar atrás, aquel destino que cargaba sobre sus hombros, y el sueño de aquellas que habían dado todo por ella, era increíble que su deber, aquel, que en el pasado la había hecho sentirse tan feliz, ahora se hubiera vuelto lo que era, una carga demasiado pesada, para su propia alma

-"Serena te buscan"- escucho la voz de su hermano, no tenia que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba, cerro los ojos un momento, ¿por que justamente cuando se había dado cuenta de que ya no lo amaba, el se comportaba de aquella manera tan encantadora?, por que el la amaba, ella lo sabia, lo confirmaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, y observaba la misma calidez de la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba

-"Voy"- grito mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, y frente a aquel espejo oval, volvía a ensayar la sonrisa que se había vuelto su mascara, odiando el reflejo de ella misma, por que se había vuelto una maestra de la mentira y el engaño, que diría el si la viera de aquella forma -"Seiya"- se permitió susurrar antes de abrir la puerta, un nuevo acto de la obra de su vida estaba por comenzar.

_**se secaran todos los mares**_

_**y esperare sin ti**_

La biblioteca estaba llena de gente, no podía ser de otra manera no solo por que era el ultimo día de aquel periodo vacacional, si no por que estaba lloviendo, y muchos jóvenes que estaban en el centro habían huido rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de un lugar seco y calido donde refugiarse, poso su mirada celeste en un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaba tras una pila de libros, sin duda alguna sin haber abierto ninguno de ellos.

hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquella jovencitas que parecían muy emocionadas por algo que a ella simplemente no le interesaba, lanzo un suspiro antes de volver la vista de nuevo a su lectura, un libro acerca de poesía en japonés antiguo, un libro viejo y ya maltratado por el uso, no podía olvidar, que la poesía era el hobbie favorito de él.

negó con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, aquellos pensamientos que la traicionaban cada vez con más frecuencia, como si su interior fuera traidor a lo que ella se había propuesto, la distancia tenia que ser parte del proceso del olvido, se suponía que el tiempo y la distancia y terminaban con el amor, y sin embargo era ella la prueba viviente de que aquella aseveración, era simplemente errada.

Observo su reloj de pulsera y sonrió con melancolía, ahí estaba ella, a 72 horas de un aniversario mas de la partida de él, a un aniversario más de la tarde en la que más había llorado en su vida, sin saber el por que con exactitud, convenciéndose que se debía simplemente, a las emociones que la habían embargado a los largo del día, el ataque de Galaxia, la búsqueda de las StarLights, el miedo, su muerte, su vuelta a la vida, y después la despedida de aquellos amigos, no sabia en ese momento del fuerte sentimiento que la unía a el y mucho menos que aquel sentimiento fuera tan grande y ella no se había dado cuenta.

dio vuelta a la pagina, sin haberla leído realmente, pero con miedo a que su acompañante se diera cuenta, que no estaba poniendo atención a la lectura sino a los recuerdos, aquellos que no eran tantos como le gustarían, pero los suficientes, como para mantenerla encadenada a ellos, y no solo eso, si no a él, había leído sobre el tema más de una vez.

Se debía al hecho de que ella no se había dado cuenta antes, por lo tanto aquel sentimiento, era ignorado completamente por él, y a ella, el "hubiera" le carcomía el alma de la misma manera en que la polilla la madera, y ahí estaba ella, pensando en el, cuando tenia que terminar aquella lectura impuesta por ella misma, cuando se suponía que aquella tarde en la biblioteca la haría dejar de pensar en él.

Por que cada vez que creía que lo había olvidado, y una tarde cualquiera, volvía a su pensamientos, con una intensidad tal que se volvía incluso un dolor físico, y ahí estaba ella, en aquella biblioteca, en compañía del chico que antes de "él", ella había creído amar, a quien se había aferrado en cuanto lo había visto aparecer, a quien había jurado amar, cuando él, le dijo que la amaba.

y se sentía mal, por que cada vez que el la besaba, ella pensaba en otro, en otro a quien amaba con la misma intensidad de tres años atrás, a quien no había logrado olvidar, por mucho que se lo había impuesto.

por que se había aferrado a la idea popular de que "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"

sin embargo, aquel que estaba sentado frente a ella, no era nada realmente si lo compraba con aquel chico que le había robado el corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo hacia, sin que ella supiera sino meses después de su partida, que lo amaba.

-"Amy, estas bien?"- pregunto el chico en un susurro sacándola de sus pensamientos

ella lo miro avergonzada

-"Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?"- pregunto sonriéndole, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que siempre se colaban en su rostro, cuando había estado pensando en la estrella fugaz

-"Por nada"- dijo el sonriéndole de vuelta, incapaz de decirle que llevaba más de 15 minutos en la misma pagina -"Te amo"- susurro el

-"Yo también Richard"- susurro ella

y Richard volvió la vista a su libro, una vez más Amy era incapaz de decirle un Te amo, pero el era paciente y sabia que alguien día lo conseguiría, ya una vez se había alejado de la peliazul, no volvería a cometer el mismo error

_**tapiada al fondo de algún recuerdo**_

El auto recorría la calle con rapidez, mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto la calle, sin ser consciente realmente de la vista de la cuidad, ni de lo que su novio decía, su mente estaba en algún lugar lejano, en un recuerdo, un recuerdo que la había asaltado debido a que la estación que Darién había sintonizado, había hecho sonar una de las canciones de ellos, pero no era cualquier canción, no cualquier canción para la rubia, se trataba de aquella canción.

aquella por la que el la había invitado a su concierto, aquella por la que ella había tenido que subir a una rueda de la fortuna, la canción donde él le contaba, donde él la hacia entender, y después de aquel recuerdo habían surgido otros más, aquellos recuerdos que revivía una y otra vez, mientras Darién decía algo acerca de los preparativos, mientras decía algo sobre las rosas blancas y el salón, mientras ella asentía levemente con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la sonrisa que siempre tenia cuando lo recordaba a él.

-"Hable con Setzuna y aun cuando no me quiso decir la fecha exacta de la fundación de Tokio de Cristal, me dijo que si habría oportunidad de ir de luna de Miel"- le informo el

y ella regreso de vuelta a su realidad, al escuchar aquella frase que había aprendido a despreciar Tokio de Cristal, aquella prisión que era su destino, su propia jaula de oro

-"Es genial"- dijo ella recargándose sobre el hombro de el, como tiempo atrás

-"Que te parece Paris"- dijo el dejando que su voz se impregnara por aquella emoción que lo embargaba

ella lo miro sin creerlo, le había comentado años atrás, antes de que supieran de la existencia de Tokio de Cristal, de su ilusión de pasar su luna de miel, en Paris, y se sintió miserable, ahí estaba él demostrándole el por que era el príncipe de sus sueños y ella, ella ya no lo amaba más

-"Como puedes ser tan increíble?"- pregunto ella

y el sonrió y por toda respuesta la beso.

¿como podía un beso hacerte sentir tan mal?

_**Si tu no vuelves**_

_**mi voluntad se hará pequeña**_

Ahí estaba ella, una nueva audición a la que se presentaba, un nuevo papel que conseguía esta vez, de una sopa instantánea, y mientras escuchaba los términos de aquel nuevo contrato, se preguntaba, por que demonios había aceptado por décima vez, un comercial que no deseaba hacer, por que había dejado que Aliz, la llevara nuevamente a aquel lugar.

si lo que ella quería era cantar, actuar.

miro sus manos nuevamente, mientras Aliz, decía por milésima ves, que de todos los asuntos se encargaría ella como su representante, y entonces sucedió, de fuera le llego aquella melodía conocida, estrujándole el pecho como una sacudida, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por un leve momento, mientras aquella voz, viajaba con lentitud hasta sus oídos y se colaba hasta su cerebro, para terminar en su corazón.

y una vez más se dio cuenta, del por que no podía simplemente subir a ningún escenario, por que perdía la voz cada vez que intentaba cantar en alguna audición, por que por alguna razón que no entendía, el dueño de aquella voz, se había llevado todo lo que ella era, no había podio cantar nuevamente, desde aquella vez en que lo había hecho en su presencia.

no fue consciente de si misma, era como estar sin estar realmente de alguna manera que no comprendía, firmo aquel contrato sin escuchar realmente lo que Aliz le decía sobre el pago o algo así, y lo afortunada que era por haber sido escogida sobre casi 300 chicas que habían ido a aquella audición, lo único que le importaba realmente, era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la lluvia callo sobre su cabeza se dio cuenta que había salido del edificio y no solo eso, si no que ya había caminado dos cuadras y se encontraba completamente empapada, siempre le pasaba que no era consciente de nada cuando pensaba en él, ¿como se podía amar a alguien en tampoco tiempo de conocerlo?, ella misma no podía decir que hubiera llegado a conocerlo, su estancia en su vida había sido un parpadeo fugaz, y sin embargo el olvidarlo le estaba llevando más tiempo del que había creído.

y ella que había creído que después de Armand, nadie podría hacerla llorar más

¡Ilusa!

lo que había sentido por Armand no era nada

¡NADA!

comparado con lo que sentía ahora, que se instalaba en su estomago y recorría todo su cuerpo como bólido, antes de estrujar su corazón, como si se tratara de una esponja, y después se iba, dejándola vacía, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, por haber sido tan cobarde, por que se recriminaba una y otra vez, el no notarlo antes, el no poder decirle que le gustaba.

y no podía culparla por no haberse dado cuenta antes, para ella aquel golpeteó en su corazón no era nada, a ella le gustaban los tres y no tenia predilección por ninguno, sin embargo se había dado cuenta tarde que siempre lo había preferido sobre sus hermanos, y que era su voz lo que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza como gelatina.

llego a su casa, y lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, fueron aquellos ojos que parecían mirarla con burla, y ella se repetía nuevamente quitaría aquel póster de tamaño real de aquel grupo, sabiendo sin temor a equivocarse que no lo haría, que encontraría mil motivos del por que tenia que seguir en su pared, aun que ella no necesitaba aquel póster para recordarlo, simplemente tenia que cerrar sus ojos y ahí estaría.

-"Yaten"- susurro mirándolo, mirando su copia de papel -"Por que no vuelves"- dijo con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -"Te extraño tanto"- y las lagrimas corriendo con más intensidad y los sollozos escaparon de su garganta sin permiso -"Te amo"- confeso

¿por que no le había dicho nada a él, cuando aun podía?

_**y cada noche vendrá una estrella **_

_**a hacerme compañía**_

La tarde había terminado y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo que ella miraba con atención, sin poder evitar el sentimiento de rencor hacia aquellas estrellas que comenzaban a brillar a través de las nubes que comenzaban a disiparse luego de la lluvia, rencor por que ellas estaban cerca de aquel a quien quería ver con tanta desesperación.

quien sabia que no iba a poder ver jamás, por que si lo veía no estaba segura de poder decir que si cuando fuera el momento, por que en el momento en que lo volviera a ver, estaba segura de que todo carecería de sentido para ella, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el la había extrañado un poco, si los sentimientos que el le había confesado aquella tarde antes de su ultimo concierto, seguían intactos, pero no era muy optimista en cuanto a esto.

y era en esos momentos, en momentos como esos, cuando estaba ahí mirando las estrellas, en donde se preguntaba

si hubiera sido distinto si el hubiera cumplido aquella amenaza, aun podía recordarlo con claridad, aun podía sentir sus palabras

_"te raptare después de este concierto, bombón"_

en ese momento no se había sentido atemorizada, de hecho el beso en la mejilla que el le había dado, era uno de los tesoros que más guardaba en su memoria, reproduciéndolo a veces en sus sueños, para despertar después, con mayores ganas de abandonarlo todo e ir a buscarlo, pero entonces alguien llegaba a recordarle la responsabilidad, que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

"Seiya, te extraño" pensó sin atreverse a articular palabra, al estar ahí Darién contemplando con ella las estrellas, con la firma idea de que el objeto de sus pensamientos, estaba al igual que ella observando las estrellas

-"Te amo"- le susurro Darién abrazándola por la espalda, dejando que su voz se deslizara como caricia por la piel de su cuello

y Serena sonrió, la imitación perfecta de una sonrisa de felicidad mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Darién, viéndose reflejada en aquellos pozos media noche, que la miraban con aquel amor, que el había declarado de viva voz, y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, imagino que las pupilas media noche que observaba no pertenecían a su prometido

-"Yo también te Amo"- susurro

con la mirada cargada de aquella emoción, que había declarado, y Darién sonrió, estrechándola más contra el, buscando sus labios y apoderándose de ellos en una promesa muda de una felicidad eterna, con la confianza plena de un amor reciproco y Serena correspondió a aquel beso, entregando en el, un sentimiento, que hacia mucho no despertaba en ella su prometido, si no otro hombre que mantenía vivo no solo en su memoria si no en su corazón.

_**que te cuente como estoy **_

_**que sepas lo que hay**_

La verdadera razón por la que había adquirido aquel departamento luego de haber terminado aquella campaña de una línea de belleza meses después de la derrota de galaxia, era por que se podía ver desde la terraza el cielo sin que ningún espectacular o luz de neon se interpusiera, haciendo que ella sintiera de alguna manera, que el la acompañaba en esos momentos, cuando sentada sobre el piso y recargaba en el cristal del ventanal, sentía que el no estaba tan lejos como sabia.

En el día no podía evitar añorarlo con fuerza, mientras sus continuas actividades la hacían ir de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse a pensar en el, pero en las noches, luego de que el ajetreado día comenzara a morir y ella estuviera sola en su departamento, entonces podía sentarse en su lugar favorito a hablar con las estrellas, a contarles lo que pasaba en su día, con la esperanza de que el mirara las mismas estrellas que ella estaba viendo, con la firme confianza de que a pesar de la distancia, el la sentiría, tal vez no sabría que se trataba de ella, pero sin duda su mensaje llegaría a el.

-"Sabes Yaten, hoy firme un nuevo contrato para un comercial de una marca de sopa, se que te dije que ya estaba harta de esos comerciales..."-

y comenzó a relatar todo su día, contándole a el aquellos temores que eran ignorados incluso por sus mejores amigas

-"Y mañana es la ultima prueba de los vestidos de damas, no sabes como me encantaría que me vieras con ese vestido, es hermoso y me hace ver muy bien, también es el día de la entrega del vestido de novia de Serena, a ti no te puedo mentir, me da miedo lo que esa boda significa, no se si estoy lista para todo eso"-

y se pregunto no por primera vez desde que Serena y Darién les habían dado la noticia, se pregunto si su rubia amiga no sentiría un poco de miedo ante aquel acontecimiento, sin embargo desecho aquella pregunta, como siempre lo hacia por una simple razón, ¿como podría Serena tener miedo, cuando llevaría a cabo su mas grande sueño?

-"Yaten, sabes... una vez que serena se case con Darién iré a buscarte"- susurro en una promesa que ni ella misma estaba segura de llevar a acabo, por que el miedo al rechazo era tan grande como su añoranza

_**y Mi amor, amor , amor**_

_**estoy aquí no ves**_

Richard se consideraba un chico afortunado, estaba estudiando medicina, su gran sueño en la vida, y no solo eso, si no que se había vuelto a encontrar con el amor de su adolescencia, Amy Mizuno, y no podía sentirse más afortunado al poder decirle al mundo que aquella maravillosa mujer, que ahora caminaba tomada de su brazo, era su novia, la mujer con la que esperaba compartir la vida.

Entre ellos no había secretos, el tenia el raro poder de la clarividencia, aun que aquel poder había menguado levemente luego de que el perdiera el cristal que había sido parte de su corazón, y que había intensificado su poder, el mismo creía haber perdido aquel extraño Don, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que seguía ahí no tan poderoso como antes, pero estaba ahí, y era por ese poder, debido a aquel cristal que había estado en su cuerpo, que la había conocido a ella, la mujer de su vida, la chica que llevaba también en sus hombros un secreto, ella era la guerrera mercurio y el se sentía tan orgulloso de ella.

Claro que había algo que empañaba su felicidad perfecta, siempre había algo, por eso no se preocupaba, Amy no lo decía, pero el gracias a su poder sabia que había alguien más, que había existido alguien mas, y que ella lo había amado mucho y muy profundamente, no sabia nombres, no había logrado que ella hablara jamás de él, lo único que sabia y que le había escuchado a ella entre sueños, cuando ella se quedaba dormida luego de una larga sesión de estudio, es que al parecer la persona que había existido en el pasado de la peliazul había muerto, por que ella lloraba su perdida en sueños.

y el estaba dispuesto, dispuesto a estar junto a la chica, el no sentía celos, no podría por que se trataba de alguien que no existía, y esperaba paciente que ella enterrara aquel recuerdo y lo amara a él simple y completamente, la atrajo a el con un tirón y la abrazo con fuerza.

Amy sintió aquel abrazo lleno de calidez y de amor, y se sintió miserable por estar pensando en Taiki, cuando a su lado, estaba aquel maravilloso hombre que la amaba, y ella cerro los ojos, prometiéndose como cada noche, que olvidaría a Taiki, pero sabia que en la mañana Taiki estaría de nuevo en sus recuerdos negándose a desaparecer.

-"No te merezco"- susurro a su novio

-"Soy yo el que no te merece"- le dijo el con la voz llena de ternura

y ella lo beso, sin importarle que estaban en la vía publica, lo beso aun cuando en el fondo sabia, que no era a Richard a quien deseaba besar

**si no vuelves no abra vida **

**no se lo que haré**

Su cita había sido maravillosa, Darién como en los últimos tres años, le demostraba una devoción como la que jamás le había demostrado antes, y ella sabia perfectamente el por que, el se lo había dicho se lo había dicho meses después de la derrota de galaxia, cuando ella aun no se había dado cuenta de su amor por Seiya y creía ser feliz al lado de Darién.

Darién le había dicho que no iría, que no se iría de su lado, por que su temor más grande luego de haber sido capturado de galaxia, era el de no verla de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, por que durante su ausencia ella se había enamorado de alguien más, entro a su casa con paso firme, no se sorprendió de que nadie estuviera esperándola, subió las escaleras en silencio hasta su habitación donde fue recibida por la foto de ella y Darién en las ultimas vacaciones de verano.

suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, y dejaba caer aquella mascara que la había acompañado esa tarde, agradeciendo enormemente que Luna no se encontrara con ella, si no con Reí, por que ya estaba cansada de la mirada de la gata y sus constantes preguntas, observo la foto que había en el buro de su habitación, era la única foto que se habían tomado en grupo, en aquel viaje a aquel lago, donde se habían encontrado con aquellos chicos de manera casual, observo la foto, Seiya estaba junto a ella, y ella mostraba una mueca de falsa molestia por eso, y el le había rodeado con su brazo sus hombros, y ella, si la observaban con atención se observaba una sonrisa enmascarada en aquella mueca de falsa molestia.

realmente no pensó en ese momento, lo único que supo es que corría por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad, había saltado desde el balcón, y ahora corría, corría a toda velocidad mientras la luna brillaba, sabia donde quería llegar, sabia cual era su destino, lo único que no sabia era que haría al llegar ahí.

**Si tu no vuelves**

**no abra esperanza ni abra nada**

Le faltaba el aliento después de aquella carrera y tuvo que inclinarse sobre su estomago y poner sus palmas en su rodillas para recuperar el aliento, había llegado a su destino, aquel techo donde se había despedido de él casi tres años atrás, observo el lugar con melancolía, mientras podía recrear el momento con claridad, recordaba las palabras dirigidas a ella, y también las palabras de sus amigos, creyendo que ella no había entendido el mensaje que Seiya le había mandado, pero lo había hecho, y el lo sabia, simplemente que ella no quería reconocerlo.

observo el cielo, fijando su vista en una de las estrellas

-"Creí que podía continuar sola"- grito cerrando los ojos para detener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras se quedaba completamente quieta, como si esperara alguna señal del firmamento de que sus palabras eran escuchadas, por aquella persona a quien ella mandaba sus palabras -"Pero no puedo... por que por más que he intentado no puedo olvidarte"- las lagrimas que había retenido comenzaron a corre pos sus mejillas, aquellas lagrimas que se había negado por terquedad a derramar antes -"¿Por que no regresas?"- grito con desesperación -"Es que este amor, que siento, ya no existe para ti"-

No hubo señal de que sus palabras hubieran llegado a su destino, no hubo nada solo el silencio de la cuidad y el aire que jugaba con su cabello

Se dejo caer con lentitud al suelo, mientras su mente traía recuerdos, los recuerdos de aquella tarde, cuando Seiya le había pedido reemplazar a Darién, y ella no dijo nada simplemente lo había visto sorprendida, dejando de derramar las lagrimas, por que aquellas palabras la habían dejado desconcertada.

-"Lo reemplazaste, no se como pero lo hiciste"- susurro mientras lloraba -"TE AMO"- grito con fuerza, sin importarle si se lastimaba la garganta lo único que deseaba era que voz llegara lo más lejos posible, que atravesara el firmamento, para poder llevar su mensaje a aquel lugar donde se encontraba él.

-"no deberías gritar así"-

Serena cerro los ojos, no tenia que girar la cabeza para saber a quien pertenecía aquella voz, como tampoco tenia que limpiar sus lagrimas, su secreto había sido descubierto

-"Como me encontraron"- pregunto, sin levantarse, sin dejar de llorar

-"Pasaste corriendo frente a nosotras"- dijo otra voz

-"Y que piensan hacer ahora?"- pregunto levantando la vista, fijándola en las cuatro mujeres

entonces Plut levanto su báculo, y ella cerro los ojos, no había Sailor que protegiera el futuro tanto como Sailor Plut.

_**caminare sin ti**_

_**con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**_

Sin embargo jamás sintió ningún golpe en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y los fijo en aquellas mujeres con la pregunta impregnada en sus pupilas, en ese momento sintió que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, levanto la vista al cielo, encontrándose con la lluvia sobre su rostro, y las nubes que cubrían las estrellas, sintió que el pecho se le estrujo.

bajo la vista al suelo, observando como las gotas terminaban ahí, ya formando charcos, los mismos charcos que habían en su interior después de tantas veces que se había tragado sus lagrimas

-"Tu sabes cual es tu destino"- dijo Michiru, ella asintió levemente

-"Pero quiero verlo"- susurro -"Una ultima vez, una ultima vez, antes de unir mi vida a la de Darién"-

-"¿Para que?, ¿para seguir sufriendo la saber, que el no es para ti?"- susurro Hotaru llegando junto a ella, posando su mano en la cabeza de la rubia

-"No nos gusta verte así, bombón"- dijo Haruka hincándose frente a ella

y Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose a su rubia amiga con desesperación, por que aquel simple mote cariñoso que Haruka había utilizado con ella, la hacia recordar con dolorosa claridad la voz de Seiya

-"Lo extraño tanto Haruka"- susurro

-"Lo sabemos"- dijo Setzuna mirándola, haciendo que ella levantara la vista para observarla

-"Ve"- susurro Haruka en su oído

Serena abrió los ojos al máximo, sin creer realmente que hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras de su guardiana

-"Pero tienes que darnos tu promesa que regresaras"- dijo Michiru

-"Para tu boda"- dijo Hotaru

-"Para la fundación de Cristal Tokio"- escucho las palabras de Plut

**si no vuelves no abra vida**

**y no se lo que haré**

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que aquellas mujeres le estuvieran dando aquella oportunidad, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolas

-"De verdad?"- pregunto ella -"Realmente puedo ir a buscarlo?"- pregunto temiendo más que nunca que aquella escena solo fuera un sueño, una broma de su subconsciente, que despertaría en su cama

-"Puedes"- dijo Hotaru

y Serena sonrió, olvidando momentáneamente, que era ella la princesa, que ella no necesitaba pedir permiso a sus guardianas

-"Tienes 72 horas"- dijo Plut sin mirarla observando el cielo

Serena las miro sin comprender, Hotaru simplemente señalo el cielo y ella recordó que Plut había levantando su báculo, en ese momento desvió su vista a su reloj de pulsera, 5 min. para las 6 de la tarde, 72 horas, les sonrió a sus guardianas y cerro los ojos, pensó en Seiya y sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba, tenia la seguridad que llegaría a donde estaba él.

-"Espérame Seiya, si tu no vuelves yo iré a ti"-

las cuatro mujeres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, en cuanto su princesa había desaparecido

-"Vamos, tenemos que inventar algo para justificar la desaparición de la princesa"- dijo Michiru

-"Creen que regrese?"- pregunto Hotaru mirando el cielo

-"Regresara, ella regresara"- dijo Plut sin apartar la mirada del cielo

-"Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana"- dijo Haruka

-"Tu sabes Setzuna, tu sabes lo que pasara en aquel planeta verdad?"- pregunto Hotaru a la guardiana

-"Lo único que se, es que nuestra princesa regresara"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo termine, esta historia es un tanto diferente a las que he escrito de Sailor Moon antes, pero no puedo revelar el por que eso, lo sabrán con forme avancen los capítulos, el segundo capitulo ya esta terminado, espero pronto publicarlo, y sobre todo espero sus comentarios, luego de tanto tiempo es un placer volver a estar con ustedes, no olviden sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi.


	2. Si tu no estas

**72 Horas**

_Capitulo II_

_"Si tu no estas"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, la canción pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso opte por la versión que interpreta el dueto Sin Bandera, seguramente muchos con la descripción de la historia ya saben por donde van los tiros, esta historia es diferente a otras que había escrito antes de este Fandmon, y espero realmente sus comentarios sobre ella.

* * *

**Titulo:** Si tu no estas

**interprete:** Sin Bandera

El agua fría siempre había tenido algún efecto relajante en su persona, aun que ahora se sentía sofocado, como si de alguna manera el agua fría no lo estuviera relajado, si no haciéndolo pensar en otras cosas que lo lastimaban, por que justamente ese día, había recordado la tarde en que había pedido de manera desesperada una oportunidad.

Cerro los ojos dejando que el agua cayera mejor sobre su cuerpo, pero las imágenes estaban ahí tras sus párpados, de nuevo estaba viviendo aquel fragmento de su vida, y aquella lluvia fría volvía a caer sobre su cuerpo, y podía escucharla a ella hablar de "él", y aquellas palabras le dolían, de la misma manera en que le habían dolido la primera vez, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente escuchándolas de boca de la rubia aquella tarde, su mente se divertía pasándolas unas y otras vez en la película mental, golpeando con las misma intensidad de tres años atrás.

por lo que abre los ojos con derrota, se había propuesto tanto olvidar a la rubia, era doloroso darse cuenta que no lo estaba logrando.

Tal vez por que realmente no quería olvidarla, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, aun que había sido muy poco tiempo el que había tenido para estar con ella, había sido suficiente para que ella se metiera en su corazón, hasta quedarse tatuada no solo en su corazón, si no también en su alma, sabia que por mucho que intentara jamás conocería a alguien como ella, que por mucho que quisiera aquella rubia ya se había instalado para siempre en su interior.

Y no se podía decir, que el no hubiera intentado quedarse en el corazón de la rubia, como ella lo estaba en el suyo, sin lograrlo, por que ella amaba realmente a ese Darién, y el, no había sido suficiente para reemplazarlo, para sacarlo del corazón de su Bombón, para vivir junto a ella como tanto había deseado.

**No quiero estar sin ti**

Pero no le había bastado con desearlo, por que su destino era un golpe tras otro, no podía decir que lamentara el que ese mismo destino le llevara hacia ella, que ese mismo destino los hiciera encontrarse por primera vez en ese aeropuerto, que los hiciera compartir clases y tardes juntos, se lamentaba de que los hubiera hecho encontrarse tan tarde, cuando el corazón de ella ya tenia dueño, cuando el no era más que una simple estrella fugaz que se había cruzado en su camino, una estrella fugaz de esas que solo miras por un momento y olvidas.

y es que ¿Como podía el, con su insignificante brillo, con pararse al príncipe que era su dueño?, el no era nada comparado con aquel hombre a quien ella idolatraba de aquella manera, por quien Serena Vivía y respiraba, por quien ella daría su vida sin pensar.

¡Como lo odiaba!

Lo odiaba por ser tan malditamente afortunado, por tener lo que el solo podía soñar

Lo odiaba por cada una de las lagrimas que había visto caer de los ojos de aquella rubia, lo odiaba por ser un príncipe, lo odiaba por haberla abandonado, pero lo odiaba aun mas por haber regresado, de alguna manera que no se podía perdonar a si mismo, durante los maravillosos segundos en que Sailor Galaxia se había ido, y la aparición de las Sailor Scauts, durante unos maravillosos segundos, concibió la idea de quedarse junto a la rubia.

Ella ya no tenia mas guardianes que la protegieran, y ellos ya no tenían una princesa a quien proteger, las imágenes idílicas habían llenado su mente por unos segundos solamente, el tiempo que tardo, la realidad en golpearlo en el rostro y burlarse de su ingenuidad nuevamente, no estaba orgulloso de aquellos pensamientos egoístas que lo habían asaltado durante esos momentos, ni estaba arrepentido de ellos, estaba arrepentido de la decepción que había sentido cuando vio aparecer a las Inner y también cuando vio a su propia Princesa, por que eso suponía la separación final de su bombón.

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, con la fuerza suficiente como para romper la piel de los nudillos y que pequeñas manchas carmesí aparecieran, lo suficiente como para ver su propia sangre brillar en la herida sin caer realmente de ella, y volvió a golpear la pared nuevamente y otra vez mas, y otra y otra, hasta que su propia sangre quedo impregnada en la pared y el dolor comenzaba a subir por su mano hasta su brazo.

Observo las gotas que caía al suelo, que se mezclaban y se diluían con el agua, formando aquel pequeño remolino antes de perderse de su vista, paso su mano por su rostro, sintiéndose completamente derrotado

-"No soy nada sin ti bombón"- murmuro

**N****o quiero estar así **

Tranquilidad, todo lo que se poda respirar en el ambiente y en particular en aquel jardín completamente cubierto de pequeñas flores rojizas que brillaban a la luz como pequeñas hogueras, y que tenían el curioso nombre de "flores de fuego", hizo un gesto de fastidio, como si le molestara aquella tranquilidad que lo rodeaba, como si sintiera un fastidio enorme de estar ahí, y en ese momento levanto la vista al cielo.

Mirando las estrellas, buscando entre todas ellas, el brillo de cierto planeta, que añoraba con tanta fuerza, que en mas de una ocasión había reprimido el impulso de salir rumbo a el, cerro los ojos presa de sus emociones, el no era así, el no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, esas eran las cosas que Yaten y Seiya solían hacer, el era un ser racional, no podía seguir con aquella absurda idea de regresar a aquel planeta, cuando tan cerca de el se encontraba su razón de existir, su amada princesa.

¿Por que no era capaz de olvidar aquel estupido planeta?

Por que seguía pensando en ella, por que la encontraba en sus recuerdos con tanta facilidad, era absurdo, apenas y había pasado tiempo con ella, por que seguía pensando en ella, por que cuando buscaba la apacibilidad de aquel jardín aquella chica llenaba su mente por completo

¡Eso no tenia sentido!

Entendía que como Taiki Kou había entablado cierta relación con aquellas chiquillas, que sin duda alguna había mostrado predilección por Serena y Amy, pero simplemente por que Amy era una persona culta, por que se parecía a el en algunos aspectos y su compañía era agradable, pero no entendía porque seguía pensando en ella, con tanta claridad, había ocasiones en que le parecía haberla escuchado susurrar su nombre.

¡Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco!

¡LOCO!

Por que mientras mas intentaba deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos, mas parecían burlarse de el, trayéndola a su mente en los momentos mas inoportunos.

¿que le estaba pasando?

¡ no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido!

pero lo que mas lo mortificaba, lo que mas lo lastimaba, era el saber que el no había hecho nada, para quedarse gravado en la mente de la peliazul como ella se había tatuado, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y era esa maldita incertidumbre la que lo tenia de aquella manera, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba, aun que nadie se había atrevido a abordarlo de manera directa.

Yaten y Seiya se comportaban un tanto fríos con el, estaba seguro de que se habían dado cuenta, de que una parte de si mismo, detestaba aquel planeta, con tanta fuerza que ya ni siquiera aquellas flores, podían devolverle la tranquilidad, incluso había comenzado a sentir rabia contra su propia princesa, por no haberle dejado en la tierra.

¿Como era posible que renegara de lo que era?,

¿de su destino?

EL NO ERA ASÍ

no era esa persona que ahora estaba parada en medio de aquel ampo de rosas, el mismo ya no se reconocía.

"¿Que demonios me hiciste Amy Mizuno?"- murmuro sabiendo que el silencio seria su única respuesta

_**la gente se hace nadie**_

La suave voz se extendía por toda la habitación, la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas no era suficiente para iluminar la habitación, y lo que hacia era crear una penumbra en lugares estratégicos de la habitación, aquella inmaculada habitación, completamente ordenada, que lograba darle un aspecto casi siniestro, excepto por aquella voz que llenaba por completo el lugar, dando un toque de esperanza en aquel ambiente a la vista frió, y desesperanzador.

Parecía vació, excepto por la cabellera plata que brillaba levemente con la luz que caía cobre ella, como si el tiempo estuviera en contra de su depresión, ¿cuando se había visto que la luz estuviera de lado de la desesperación?, seguramente el era la excepción a la regla, sonrió sin humor, mientras la voz comenzaba a apagarse con lentitud, mientras los últimos acordes de la melodía llegaban a sus oídos por cuarta vez en el día, antes de comenzar a sonar nuevamente por quinta vez.

Cerro los ojos, mientras las primeras palabra comenzaba a inundar de nuevo la habitación, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, para recargarla en la pared, sin abrir los ojos, antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación, y frustración, para abrir los ojos dejando que aquellos sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior fueran visibles en sus ojos miel verdosos, contento de que nadie mas que el fuera capaz de ver aquella miseria en la que se encontraba sumido.

detestando a ratos aquella voz que llegaba hasta sus oídos y lo golpeaba a desde adentro con recuerdos que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, no existía un orden en aquellas imágenes que lo golpeaban, lo asaltaban sin orden, haciéndolo reír o sentir un dolor agudo.

El no era precisamente un as de los sentimientos, esas cursilerías, eran cosa de Seiya, era el pelinegro el que se dejaba llevar por aquellos impulsos irracionales, el solo tenia una cosa en mente, su obligación como Sailor, su obligación con aquel planeta que le había visto nacer y por quien había regresado.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que una parte de si mismo se había quedado en la tierra, lo sentía de una manera que era casi física, como si pudiera palpar, que no estaba completo, que una parte de si mismo se había reusado a irse de la tierra y esa parte que había dejado a tras, lo llamaba con insistencia noche y día.

Lo mas gracioso de todo eso, era que el no había conocido aquella parte de si mismo, hasta que había tenido a aquella rubia frente a el, sin embargo se había dado cuenta de eso, cuando había regresado a su planeta, se había dado cuenta de que una parte importante se había quedado atrás y dicha parte poseía nombre y apellido.

Mina Aino

Luchaba todos los días para sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero como lo iba a hacer, si desvariaba a todo momento y le parecía escuchar la voz de Mina con claridad a todas horas, contándole sus penas y sufrimientos, su rutina.

estaba enloqueciendo sin querer realmente recuperarse, por que eran en aquellos instantes, donde le parecía escuchar la voz de la rubia, dirigirse a el y solo a el, cuando se sentía completamente feliz, cuando incluso la princesa quedaba eclipsada, por que en aquellos maravillosos minutos, no existía para el nadie mas que Mina.

pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que regresara a el el sentido común

¡ELLA NO ESTABA AHÍ!

y no le hablaba como a el le gustaba imaginarse, ella estaba realizando su vida en la tierra lejos de el, y lo que el tenia que estar haciendo era dejar de pensar como un hombre que jamás había existido, YATEN NO EXISTÍA, era y siempre había sido Sailor Star Healer.

**si tu no estas aquí, no se**

**que diablos hago amándote**

¡Ella estaba lejos!

... ella no lo recordaba

y aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentir triste de nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior presa de sus sentimientos, el era un hombre metódico, alguien racional que no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, y verse arrollado por ellos y no solo eso, si no abrumado por la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos, no solo era nuevo si no escalofriante.

llevo ambas manos a su rostro, intentando encontrar serenidad, pero no podía, lo sabia, sabia que no era ya lo que había sido antes, como también sabia que no olvidara a la rubia con facilidad, que se había colado hasta su medula y no seria capaz de sacarla, se dejo caer al suelo con derrota, jamás había deseado que le pasara algo así.

y nuevamente aquella melodía comenzó a sonar, arrancándole un sonrisa, pues recordaba aquella tarde en que la había escuchado cantar por primera vez, por primera y ultima vez, sin embargo había logrado hacerse de aquel Cd, aun se preguntaba por que no lo destruía, por que no destruía aquel Cd, junto con todos los recuerdos que tenia de la chica, ni si quiera sabia que hacia ahí, torturándose con su voz, si ella no estaba ahì, jamás estaría.

¡Ella jamás lo amaría!

Jamás lo había amado...

entonces por que el si la estaba amando...

aperto los ojos con fuerza, nada de eso tenia sentido

-"Por favor Mina, déjame en paz"- imploro, pero sabia que no era eso lo que quería realmente, lo que realmente deseaba era estar con ella y si era posible, poderla abrazar, al menos una vez, y no soñar que lo estaba haciendo, lo que realmente quería era dejar de sufrir.

**si tu no estas aquí sabrás**

**que dios no va a entender**

**por que te vas**

Había colgado el teléfono hacia unos momentos, y aun miraba el aparato, como si este le pudiera explicar la extraña actitud de su novia, suspiro levemente antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, para reflexionar un momento, tenia aun algunas horas antes de ir a casa de ella y poder verla, sin embargo y a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien, de que de hecho parecían estar mejor que nunca y a unos cuantos días para casarse.

Podía ver en los ojos celeste de su novia, que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que era imperceptible para todos, menos para el, quien conocía de memoria todos y cada uno de los gestos de su novia, algo había cambiado en ella, pero no lograba saber el que, y su corazón se estrujaba por momentos, cuando ella lo contemplaba en silencio, pero no parecía estarlo mirando a el, si no a alguien mas a través de el.

y en ese momento una ira atroz comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, sentía el corazón latiendo contra sus costillas, estaba tan molesto que las manos le temblaban, busco entonces en el interior de las bolsas de sus pantalones el pequeño estuche metálico que contenía sus cigarros, y tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de lograr encender el cigarro en su boca.

Le dio la primera calada, intentando que la nicotina entrara en su sistema y lo calmara, pero aun estaba temblando, por fin a la segunda calada sintió como el temblor comenzaba a menguar, sin embrago el ritmo cardiaco seguía agitado, sentía aun la ira correr por su cuerpo, antes de cerrar los ojos intentando calmar los sentimientos irracionales que se había apoderado de el, pero no podía evitarlo.

estaba celoso, jamás había experimentado antes aquellas sentimientos, jamás sentido antes como si tuviera serpientes que llevaban a cabo una pelea en su interior y cada una de esas serpientes lo mordían con coordinación, para hacer que corriera por su sangre aquel veneno llamado celos.

Y el siempre había defendido la postura sobre que los celos solo demostraban inseguridad, y el que se lo había dicho en mas de una ocasión a Serena, a hora la entendía, la entendía con abrumadora claridad, el no se había equivocado sus celos eran culpa de la inseguridad que lo abrumaba, del miedo a perder a la única mujer a la que había amado, y no se trataba solo por el pasado, o por el futuro que tenia con ella.

se trataba de ella, de la sonrisa cantarina que lo contagiaba de su eterna felicidad, de los enormes y hermosos ojos celeste que parecían iluminar todo lo que veían a su paso, de la dulzura increíble que rodeaba todos y cada uno de los gestos de la rubia, pero sobre lo que el sentía estando a su lado, la felicidad que explotaba en su interior al observar a la chica mirándolo, la increíble sensación de saberse en el lugar correcto cuando sus labios hacían contacto con los de ella, del sentimiento de protección que surgía hacia ella, y solo para ella y la seguridad de que no amaría jamás a alguien que no fuera ella.

La amaba loca y profundamente, pero no era precisamente un experto en demostrarlo, había crecido solo, y no era muy bueno en eso de demostrar sus sentimientos, había perdido a sus padres siendo aun un niño y se había tenido que abrir paso en el vida el solo, los golpes de la vida lo habían hecho un tanto frió y apático, sin muchas esperanzas en la vida, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Su dulce cabeza de chorlito

su amada bombón

su novia Serena Tsukino

No se había dado cuenta de los profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, hasta que galaxia había aparecido, el simple hecho de recordar el miedo que lo había asaltado mientras su semilla estelar brillaba sobre el, y el estaba muriendo, al saber que no volvería a verla, que no volvería a abrazarla, que jamás le podría decir lo mucho que la amaba.

Por eso, por que se había dado cuenta de que por muy príncipe de la tierra que fuera, no era mas que un simple ser humano, por eso había decidido quedarse en Japón, junto a ella, y demostrarle por lo que le restara de vida, lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo feliz que era a su lado, y por eso lucharía contra aquel extraño fantasma que se posaba en los ojos de Serena cuando lo veía, por que estaba dispuesto a todo... por ella.

**no quiero andar así**

**latiendo un corazón, **

**de amor sin dueño**

Sailor star Maker, esa era su verdadera identidad, era su yo realmente, una guerrera que protegía al planeta de las flores de fuego, y a su princesa, por que ese era su destino, suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de lo vació que sonaba su futuro.

-"Tampoco puedes dormir?"- pregunto Healer acercándose a la guerrera, esta negó levemente

-"Aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer, no te parece?"- le dijo a su compañera, esta dejo que su vista vagara por las ruinas que aun habia por el lugar

-"Demasiado"- contesto

-"Así que tenemos reunión, y nadie me aviso"- se unió una tercera voz

-"Figther"- dijeron ambas

-"¿Y a que debemos esta reunión?"- pregunto

-"No es ninguna reunión, no podíamos dormir"- dijo Maker

-"Tampoco ustedes?"- pregunto Figther, mas para ella que para las guerreras

-"tampoco nosotras"- contesto Healer mirando el cielo en busca de un brillo que ya sabia no estaba ahí

-"Es por el trabajo"- dijo Maker, como si intentara justificar su insomnio con cosas que realmente no le importaban, si realmente habían estado trabajando con la reconstrucción con mucho esfuerzo, pero no con el suficiente como para provocar insomnio

-"Debe ser"- dijo Figther, quien sabia exactamente el por que de su estado

-"Acabaremos pronto"- dijo Healer mirando sus manos, era verdad habían estado trabajando con ahínco en la reconstrucción, en su caso para dejar de pensar , para mantener la mente ocupada

-"si"- dijo Maker con voz ausente, y el tono no había pasado desapercibido para Healer y Figther

-"Pasa algo?"- pregunto Figther

Maker se giro a clavar sus violetas pupilas en sus compañeras

-"Voy a irme"- susurro, ganando un gemido ahogado de parte de sus compañeras

-"Que vas a irte?".- pregunto Healer

-"Ya no quiero seguir siendo Sailor Star Maker"- murmuro, fijando su vista en el cielo

Healer y Figther le miraron sin comprender

-"Que quieres decir?"- pregunto Figther

-"Estaba pensando en ser solo Taiki"-

-"No seas inconciente Maker"- dijo Healer molesta -"Tu no eres TAIKI"- grito pero la ira no estaba contra la guerrera si no contra ella misma por no ser capaz de tomar una decisión como la de Maker, por ser tan cobarde

Maker cerro los ojos, ya había previsto una reacción así de sus compañeras

-"Piensas abandonarnos"- dijo Figther con un hilo de voz mirando a Maker fijamente

Maker no contesto al instante, ni abrió los ojos, apretando los puños

-"Esos nos convertirá en enemigas no"- dijo simplemente abriendo los ojos, desviando la vista, para no encara a sus compañeras

-"Espera la muerta cualquiera que ..."- comenzó Healer

-"Quiero correr ese riesgo"- dijo Maker

-"Estas conciente que si se nos ordena, ...no podremos..."- comenzó a decir la pelinegra

-"Lo se"-

-"Y POR QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES HACER ESO"- grito Healer

-"Por que ya no soporto mas"- ni Healer ni Figther supieron que les impresiono mas, aquellas palabras o el tono empleado para decirlas

**Si tu no estas aquí**

**sabrás, que dios no va a entender**

**por que te vas**

El silencio se instalo entre ellas, sin que ninguna fuera capaz de romperlo

-"Iras a la tierra?"- las palabras de Figther golpearon a los otras dos de la misma manera en que la golpeaban a ella, la simple mención de aquel planeta las hacia recordar por mucho que quisieran evitarlo

Maker no pudo decir nada, lo único que hizo fue asentir con lentitud, para después fijar la vista en sus compañeras

-"Y si para lograrlo debo pelear... lo haré"- la seguridad de sus palabras y la determinación de su rostro, las hizo sonreír a pesar de lo que significaban, Figther levanto la vista al cielo

-"Por que quieres ir a la tierra?"- pregunto su líder taladrándola con la mirada

Maker no pudo mantener el contacto visual con los ojos medianoche en vez de eso bajo la vista a sus pies

-"No lo entenderías"- dijo el fin sin despegar la vista de sus botas apretando los puños, sabia que ellas no lo entenderían, no entenderían el que su lealtad estuviera con quien no era su princesa, que su lealtad estuviera con una simple guerrera, con alguien igual a ellas, después de todo, ella misma había recriminado aquella actitud de Figther en incontables ocasiones

-"Si me lo explicas"- debatió Figther

-"Si nos explicas"- dijo Healer molesta de haber sido dejado al margen de aquella charla

-"Solo quiero... yo solo..."- no podía expresarse con ella y eso que siempre habían estado juntas -"no quiero este destino"-

-"aque te refieres?" pregunto Healer

-"Quiero algo más que esto"- dijo

-"Nosotras somos esto"- dijo Healer señalándose

**derramare mis sueños**

**si algún día no te tengo**

**lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**

-"No me importa"- dijo

-"Por que?, que puede ser mas importante para ti que nuestra princesa"- pregunto Figther

Maker cerro los ojos nuevamente, era momento de enfrentarse a ellas, y a sus propios sentimientos

-"Quiero ver de nuevo a esa niña"- susurro

Healer la observo levemente sorprendida

-"Sailor Moon?"- pregunto

Figther entonces recordó aquel juego de miradas que había visto entre Taiki y la guerrera Mercurio, sacudió la cabeza al corregirse, entre Taiki y Amy Mizuno, Maker por su parte había hecho una mueca ante las palabras de Healer, no podía negar que quería a Sailor Moon, pero no era a ella a quien deseaba ver, negó con la cabeza

-"A Mizuno verdad"- dijo Figther sorprendiendo a Maker y a Healer, Maker cerro los ojos

-"Se que no lo entenderán, se que no pueden entenderlo"- dijo apretando los puños

Lo que no sabia era que ambas guerreras entendían aquel sentimiento, Healer se encontró sin valor si quiera para pensar en abandonar a su princesa, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, por que no era tan fuerte como le gustaba creer

-"Pensé que Seria Figther"- murmuro

Figther sonrió, encontrando la determinación de Maker como una burla a si misma, sin embrago ya estaba sufriendo suficiente por la rubia, como para ir a la tierra a encontrarla feliz del brazo de su novio, definitivamente no era tan fuerte, y admiro a Maker por eso, sin embargo cualquier Sailor que quisiera su libertad tenia que pelear hasta la muerte para obtenerla

-"Ve"-

aquellas palabras de Figther arrancaron una mirada de incredulidad a Healer y Maker

-"Estas loca"- grito Healer, desesperada, aun que su desesperación poco tenia que ver con el hecho de estar preocupada por Maker, sino por ser egoísta y no querer que hubiera finales felices si ella no tenia el suyo

-"Si realmente quieres pelar contra nosotras, al menos ten la certeza de que ella te quiere"- susurro, -"Tienes 72 horas"-

-a que te refieres?"- pregunto Maker

-"Tienes 72 horas, puedes volver al termino de ellas y quedarte con nosotras, en todo caso nuestra princesa no se enterara, sin embrago si en esas 72 horas descubres que ella corresponde a tus sentimientos y que este planeta ya no es tu planeta"- observo a Maker con cierto resentimiento, por que ella haría lo que ella solo podía desear -"Pelearas por tu libertad"-

Maker no espero mas y dio media vuelta comenzó a correr, Figther cerro los ojos que precio tan alto habían tenido que pagar para derrotar a Galaxia, perder su corazón en un planeta que no era el suyo

-"Estará bien?"- pregunto Healer, con rencor mirando a quien era su líder, pero Figther no lo noto

-"La reconstrucción esta casi terminada, nos ha llevado cerca de tres años, pero a valido la pena, además por si no lo recuerdas la princesa tardara en volver"-

Healer la observo, era verdad lo había olvidado, habían recibido la invitación de aquel otro planeta, y su princesas y una comitiva había ido, dejándolas a ella, para terminar la reconstrucción

-"Sigue a Maker, asegúrate de que regrese"- le dijo Figther a Healer

-"Pero y tu.."- pregunto Healer aun que lo ultimo que le importaba en esos momentos era Figther

-"Yo estaré bien"- murmuro

Eso fue suficiente para que Healer corriera en la misma dirección que segundos antes había tomado Maker, dejando a Figther completamente sola.

**tratando de entender quien hizo**

**un infierno el paraíso**

-"Bombón"- susurro apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos -"Como puedo olvidarme de ti, como?"- grito al viento, siendo este su único testigo, su único confidente y su única respuesta

-"Me haces tanto daño"- sus palabras esta vez fueron como susurros -"ya no quiero quererte Bombón"-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, debo decirles que se abran dado cuenta y no es precisamente la continuación del capitulo pasado, pueden tomarlo como capitulo paralelo, ya el siguiente capitulo si será la continuación y nos espera el encuentro de Yaten/Mina, Amy/Taiki y por supuesto Serena/Seiya, debo disculparme por la tardanza, este capitulo ya estaba terminado pero me había propuesto actualizarlo junto con el fic de la mentira, pero pasaron algunas cosas y no se pudo y si seguía atrasándolo mas pues como que no se valía, el próximo capitulo llegara pronto lo prometo, ahora muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad, los contestare en mi blog, esta noche (mi noche), asì que dense una vuelta.**


	3. Llego a ti

**72 Horas**

_Capítulo III_

_"Llego a ti"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento. Seguramente, muchos con la descripción de la historia ya saben por dónde van los tiros, esta historia es diferente a otras que había escrito antes de este Fandom, y espero realmente sus comentarios sobre ella.

**Palabras**: 3,985

**Beta**: Nande_chan, muchas gracias por todo.

La sensación que la envolvía completamente, a pesar de sentir la calidez del cristal de plata sobre su piel, era el miedo, un miedo terrible y atroz que se había instalado en su estómago primeramente estrujándolo, como una mano que lo sostenía en la palma y luego cerraba el puño por el puro de gusto de apretar y lastimar, después, aquella sensación comenzó a trepar con lentitud por el pecho, se sentía como unas manos frías que se habían posado en su pecho y que envolvían su corazón, haciendo que éste latiera con más fuerza, tanta que ella sentía sus propios latidos martillándolo dolorosamente, incluso sentía el sonido de su corazón en sus propios oídos en vez de su pecho.

Podía sentir los latidos subiendo por ella, por la garganta hasta terminar en aquel ruido ensordecedor que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa; sentía también el sabor amargo del miedo en la boca y en cada trago de saliva, las manos le estaban sudando y temblaba, como una hoja sacudida por el viento gélido del invierno, y todo por la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría. Una parte de ella, la más optimista, la que regía gran parte de su vida, le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien; sin embargo, aquella otra, aquella voz más pesimista, le susurraba al oído frases estremecedoras, haciéndola sentir la misma chiquilla llorona y asustadiza que había sido al inicio, a sus 14 años cuando se había encontrado con Luna por primera vez.

¿Y si él ya la había olvidado? ¿Si se encontraba con la escena de Seiya en brazos de otra, o simplemente con un Seiya indiferente? No sería capaz de resistirlo, pero el miedo verdadero era uno en el que evitaba entrar, de alguna manera en su fuero interno deseaba que Seiya la hubiera olvidado, que la tratara con frialdad, que matara el amor que ella sentía por él, porque de esa manera, con el corazón sangrando y roto podría regresar a la tierra y refugiarse en los brazos de su príncipe, quien con su calidez borraría las heridas y le regalaría el sueño que ella empezaba a perder. La haría sentir de nuevo todo lo que sentía antes al estar con él, se enamoraría de nuevo de su príncipe, porque entonces ya sabría que el hubiera había muerto y que para Seiya al final ella no había sido nada.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Seiya no la había olvidado?, si cuando ella confesara sus sentimientos él correspondía, si podía por un momento abrazar la felicidad verdadera...

Movió la cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos; para ella no existía presente, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse si Seiya aún la seguía amando, si él aceptaría aquel plan que ella había comenzado a trazar desde que había salido con rumbo a ese lejano planeta. Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar, no debía hablar de él, de lo que había empezado a planear, lo único que tenía eran 72 horas, eso era lo único que debía importarle.

Porque al final eso era lo único que tenía.

Sailor Star Figther sonreía con ironía ante las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado, ojalá el amor se borrara de aquella manera, que simplemente por no desear querer se dejara de querer. Pero ahí estaba ella como prueba viviente de que eso no era verdad, que el querer y el poder eran cosas terriblemente opuestas, que por mucho que se intentara no siempre se encontraban en el mismo punto; sin embargo esta vez lo intentaría con más fuerza para sacar a aquella rubia de sus pensamientos, y con eventualidad cuando dejara de pensar en ella, cuando dejara de recordarla, la sacaría del corazón, porque nadie podía amar un recuerdo. Y también estaba segura, nadie podía amar eternamente si el amor no era correspondido y cuidado.

Olvidaba, por supuesto, que no existe amor más eterno como el no correspondido.

Sailor Moon descendió en ese momento con lentitud sobre el suelo, una vez que el brillo del cristal de plata dejó de envolverla, sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban y cayó sin gracia ni elegancia sobre el pasto. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, pero ésta parecía en su contra, tanto que el respirar por la nariz le era insuficiente y comenzó a inhalar grandes cantidades de aire por la boca; el corazón seguía golpeando furiosamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien ahí, nadie se había acercado al detectar su energía. El pecho se le estrujó con fuerza ante las posibilidades que cruzaban frente a sus ojos, cada una peor que la anterior, se levantó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos azules, no habían rastros de batalla.

Observó con más cuidado a su alrededor, al parecer había llegado al jardín del palacio, a juzgar por la belleza del edificio que estaba frente a ella. Dio un paso con lentitud, sin encontrar a nadie a su vista, ni nadie cerrándole el paso, de nuevo sintió aquella angustia apoderarse de ella, y el temblor volvió de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo en forma de espasmos, sin embargo se obligó a seguir caminando.

No había llegado tan lejos para rendirse a la primera, no había logrado aquellas 72 horas para sucumbir al pánico.

Figther giró sobre sus talones, para volver a su lugar en la guardia, y entonces lo sintió, tan resplandeciente y cálido como la primera vez que la había visto. Detuvo sus pasos para mirar con severidad el castillo que se alzaba delante suyo a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Tú también me vas a hacer bromas pesadas? —preguntó como si aquel edificio pudiera contestarle, sin embargo la sentía con una claridad abrumadora, de la misma manera como la había sentido en el pasado, apresándolo en un recuerdo hermoso y dolorosos al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso?

¿No había tenido el destino ya suficiente diversión con su sufrimiento?, y sabia que se trataba del destino, de ese maldito caprichoso que aprisionaba manos y pies, cortaba sueños, y mataba ilusiones, y después de hacer todo eso se reía como el niño cruel que ríe mientras tortura hormigas con su lupa; había sido una broma del destino el ponerla a ella en su camino, en su camino, jamás en su destino. Porque había mil y un cosas que los separaban, porque ella amaba a otro y él no tenia de otra más que aceptar aquello de la mejor manera posible, deseando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de quererla, poder olvidarla. Pero había ocasiones, como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, en que la sentía tan cerca, tanto que le parecía que solo tenía que estirar la mano para sentirla, que solo tenía que girar la cabeza para mirarla.

Y así lo hizo, girando levemente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde le parecía sentir la calidez de Serena, y entonces la vio. Eternal Sailor Moon estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

**X – X – X**

Albergar esperanza a la larga era más doloroso que rendirse a la primera de cambio, ese era el pensamiento que más se repetía dentro de Healer, y no era que no quisiera que la esperanza viviera dentro de él o que por un momento hubiera dejado de sentir lo que sentía por la rubia guerrera Venus. Pero era mucho más fácil si no dejaba que la esperanza inundara sus fantasías.

Después de todo si esperabas lo peor, todo por muy poco que sea sería bueno. Así pues, mientras iba tras Maker, viajando a la velocidad de la luz rumbo a un planeta que no era el suyo, se repetía una y otra vez que cuando viera a Mina, ésta sería indiferente a él, y que entonces podría olvidarla.

Sabía que como guerrera, como conocedora de la luz de la esperanza, tendría que tener más fe, pero era mucho mas fácil bajar los brazos que pelear, mucho más cuando no se trataba de pelear ante un enemigo de carne y hueso, sino contra una posible desilusión y un rechazo. Definitivamente prefería volver enfrentarse a Galaxia que alimentar esperanzas vagas con respecto a la posibilidad de que la rubia le quisiera.

Y sin embargo la posibilidad estaba ahí, brillando en su interior con intensidad a pesar de sus intentos de ser lógico, de mantenerse en una zona donde su salud mental no se viera comprometida. Pero ya que se estaba permitiendo imaginar escenarios, ¿qué pasaba si Mina le quería? ¿Si por alguna razón desconocida, en ella habían nacido los mismos sentimientos que vivían en su cuerpo? ¿Sería capaz entonces de enfrentarse a sus compañeras? ¿De darle la espalda a su planeta, a su princesa, por el amor? ¿Sería capaz de dejar de ser una guerrera?

Se dio cuenta entonces que no era por su salud mental, que no era por un posible rechazo que no mantenia las esperanzas, era por miedo; era mucho más seguro pensar solo en un rechazo, en el regreso a su planeta con la cola entre las patas, que pensar en otra posibilidad. En una posibilidad tan maravillosa como aterradora.

Pero siendo terriblemente honesto, ¿estaba listo para pelear por su libertad? ¿pelear contra su planeta? No estaba seguro, querer a Mina lo hacía plantearse cosas que no había pensando antes, querer a Mina había abierto la posibilidad de cosas que él jamás se había detenido a analizar.

Ser una gerrera simplificaba muchas cosas, o al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado. A diferencia de Seiya o Taiki que siempre parecían cuestionar los lineamientos, cada uno por sus particulares motivos —Seiya por rebelde, Taiki por saber, por analizar lo que le estaban pidiendo—, él nunca había hecho muchas preguntas, las cosas se hacían de la manera en que se le decían y punto. Aunque eso supusiera tener que dejar su planera en medio de una gerra para buscar a su princesa.

Y ahora tenía que pensar en el _que tal si, _y eso, aunque lo negara, lo tenía aterrado.

Maker sentía la energía de Healer más atrás, por un momento había sido presa del pánico, pero entonces había notado que la energía que desprendía su compañera de batallas no era hostil y parecía, más que nada, que tenía intención simplemente de seguirlo.

Y Maker no supo cómo sentirse ante eso, sabía ya que no podía seguir en la incertidumbre, que necesitaba de Amy, de una manera en que no había necesitado jamás de nada antes, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Fighter, estaba dispuesto a luchar, no solo contra los que consideraba sus hermanos, sino también por la misma Amy, para darse a notar. Lo que no sabía era cómo demonios hacerlo con un plazo tan reducido. 72 horas no eran nada.

**X – X – X**

Había escuchado y leído muchas veces aquella frase que decía que el aliento se había escapado de su cuerpo y que de pronto todo iba en cámara lenta y casi parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella jamás había experimentado algo así hasta ese momento.

Era como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera incrementado, haciendo que le fuera imposible dar un paso, solo estaba ahí, mirando a Fighter, queriendo decir tantas cosas pero sin poder hacerlo, la emoción y el miedo luchando dentro de ella para ser el sentimiento dominante.

Fighter sonrió con tristeza, movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, renunciando al fin a su salud mental, sabía que tenía que pasar, que tanto pensar en la rubia terminaría haciendo mella en su mente, y al fin habían empezado las alucinaciones. Al menos debía de darle crédito a su mente, la Eternal Sailor Moon que estaba frente no era una copia a carbón de la de sus recuerdos, era diferente. Como si el tiempo realmente hubiera pasado y él pudiera ver a la Serena del hoy y no solo a la de sus recuerdos.

Solo faltaba una cosa para que la alucinación fuera perfecta.

Abrió los brazos en espera del ansiado abrazo.

Fue como si despertara en el momento justo en que aquellos brazos le dieron la bienvenida, como la señal que todo su cuerpo estaba esperando para moverse. Corrió con más torpeza que rapidez, pero no le importa nada, simplemente llegar a aquellos brazos que le daban la bienvenida.

—Seiya —murmuró cuando escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la guerrera, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro y la abrazaba con fuerza, como si toda su vida dependiera de aquel simple gesto.

Fighter cerró los brazos sobre el cuerpo que temblaba, maravillandose por las sensaciones, pensando que haber perdido la razón no era tan malo, no si podía evocar de aquella manera sus recuerdos, si podía sentir las lágrimas de Serena en su cuello, y sus brazos estrujando con fuerza, no cuando era capaz de oler su esencia de aquella manera.

Y fue ahí, justo en ese momento, que descubrió que el aroma no concordaba con el de sus recuerdos, y que su mente podía ser muy buena, pero no, no era capaz de recrear con esa perfeccion aquel aroma, mezcla de humedad, sudor, polvo y la esencia acaramelada de la rubia.

¡Aquello no podía ser obra de su imaginación!

Apretó a la rubia con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, antes de tomarla de los hombros y separarla con esfuerzo para mirar los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y lo único que pudo articular fue un asombrado y tembloroso:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

**X – X – X**

Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru estaban apenas camino a casa luego de que su princesa desapareciera en el firmamento, cuando lo sintieron. Haruka compartió una mirada con Michiru y por el espejo retrovisor con Setzuna. Antes de aparcar a un lado de la carretera, estaba completamente segura de que reconocería aquellas precencias en donde fuera, y entendió al fin lo que había pasado cuando Setzuna las había reunido esa tarde para hablar con urgencia.

Haruka no era tonta, y por supuesto que había notado que algo le pasaba a Serena desde antes que Setzuna lo trajera a colación. Lo que había pasado era que había preferido mentirse a sí misma, decirse que su princesa solo estaba experimentando los llamados nervios de novia y que nada de lo que ella se estaba imaginando era verdad.

Sabía que como amiga aquello hablaba muy mal de su persona, pero era mucho más fácil fingir que lo que veía en los ojos de Serena cuando estaba con Darién era adoración y no resignación, pero ¿no se suponía que Serena sería feliz? ¿No era normal sentir dudas? Ella a veces las tenía con respecto a Michiru, no que lo la quisiera, la quería incluso más que aquella primera vez que compartieron un beso. Pero a veces era difícil dominar los miedos y las inseguridades. Por eso se aferraba a la única cosa que sabía del futuro, se aferraba a Tokio de Cristal, y el que todo lo demás fuera una incertidumbre no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo, algo en aquellas presencias no estaba bien, y se dio cuenta, al momento que sus ojos cruzaron con los de Setzuna, que ella también había notado la ausencia de cierta presencia. Setzuna parecía más que nada aterrorizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y pálida.

—No era así como tenía que ser —murmuró la guardiana del tiempo sobresaltando tanto a Michiru como a Hotaru.

Haruka de alguna manera había intuido lo que Setzuna había planeado desde el principio y cómo se habia equivocado.

—Seiya no viene con ellos —dijo Hotaru y miró a Setzuna con algo parecido al reproche en las pupilas.

—No era así como tenía que ser, ellos… ellos no debían encontrarse.

—¿Qué pasa ahora Setzuna? —preguntó Michiru.

—No lo sé —murmuró la guardiana del tiempo.

Las tres mujeres restantes compartieron miradas temerosas, no era esa la respuesta que esperaban.

**X – X – X**

Yaten miró a su alrededor como si no pudiera creer el estar ahí. El cielo azul, el aire diferente, la energía fluyendo de una manera en que no lo hacía en su planeta. Respiró profundo y se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que realmente había echado de menos aquel planeta y del sentimiento que se había apoderado de su pecho.

No era precisamente felicidad, pero se le parecía mucho.

Taiki no se detuvo ni a ver el cielo, ni a ser conciente del aire que estaba respirando. Él tenía muy claro la razón por la que estaba en la tierra y sabía sobre todo que no podía por ningún motivo perder un solo minuto. Por lo que en cuanto sintió que sus piernas lo sostenían, comenzó a correr, sin hacer caso de Yaten, simplemente concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en la única persona por la que estaba ahí.

Era bastante difícil, por supuesto podía sentir la energía de las estrellas, la fuerte energía de las estrellas en el planeta, pero no era capaz de reconocer cada una. Sentía algunas más cerca, otras más lejos, pero todas definitivamente en la misma ciudad.

Yaten observó partir a Taiki, quien aparentemente no quería perder ni un segundo más, Yaten aún no sabía si quería perder o no tiempo, simplemente comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, sin que le importara la lluvia que en esos momentos caía.

No había llegado a ninguna resolucion y no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Envidiaba a Seiya y a Taiki por tener tan claros sus sentimientos, por tener las agallas que a él le hacían falta, pero más que nada estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al centro, donde se detuvo en un cruce esperando la luz verde que indicaba a los peatones que era su momento de seguir, y entonces la vio. Los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos por unos instantes, la mirada entre asombrada y melancólica. El taxi perdiéndose en la esquina. El corazón latiendo desbocado _hab__ía tomando su decisión. _

**X – X – X**

¿_Qué haces aquí?_

Una simple pregunta que en ese momento Serena no se sentía capaz de contestar, porque si lo hacía se sentiría la persona más cobarde y egoísta del mundo. Pero tampoco podía callar eternamente, las pupilas media noche no lo merecían.

Se separó de él con el discurso que había ensayado durante muchas noches, cuando se permitía soñar, pero las palabras le faltaron, como siempre sucede en los grandes momentos. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar, completamente aterrada ante lo que estaba pasando, pero más aliviada de lo que reconocería jamas. Dándose cuenta, que por vez primera desde que descubriera que era la reencarnacion de la princesa Serenity, que ese encuentro no formaba parte del libreto.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano derecha del chico entre las suyas y mirarlo a los ojos, esperando que él pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pasando, pero notó que el chico parecía no creer en lo que veía. No sabía si culparlo o culparse a sí misma por lo que tragó saliva, y sin soltar la mano de Seiya, esbozó una sonrisa… una sonrisa temblorosa debido a las lágrimas. Ella no sabía si de alivio o de miedo.

—Vine a verte Seiya, porque cuando partiste de la Tierra traijiste contigo mi corazón.

Seiya no esperó a escuchar más, no necesitaba saber más, lo único que hizo fue dar un paso para estar más cerca de la chica, y con la mano que tenía libre tomar su rostro, antes de buscar sus labios con desesperación.

En busca de un beso salado debido a las lágrimas que ella seguía derramando.

El primer beso… SU primer beso.

Serena había compartido muchos besos con Darién, besos lentos, perezosos, apasionados, desesperados. Nunca había besado otros labios que los de su prometido y por eso en un primer momento aquellos labios, aunque cálidos, lo sintió extraños.

Pero pronto se olvidó de Darién y de sus labios para dejarse envolver en la calidez y la cercanía de Seiya, para tomar con su mano la nuca del joven y acariciar su cabello. Para pegarlo a ella e invitarlo a profundizar el beso.

Seiya jamás había besado a nadie, no así al menos. No con el cuerpo pegado al de la otra persona, bebiendo de la boca ajena como si fuera ésta la que le da el oxígeno necesario para vivir, sintiéndose morir cuando su lengua se enreda con la de Serena, y escucha a ésta gemir; y acaricia su nuca con más ganas, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que un deseo hasta entonces desconocido se instale en su vientre, que se pegue aún más a Serena en un intento de sentir más de la princesa.

Sin querer creer en su suerte, pero sin desear hacer preguntas, después ya tendría tiempo de preguntar todo lo que deseaba, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era seguir bebiendo de esa boca, prolongar el beso lo más que pudiera. Había esperado mucho tiempo por eso.

X – X – X

Mina sabía que su mente era un completo caos, que si no era la voz, era la presencia de Yaten las que imaginaba, y aun sabiendo eso no pudo evitar detener el taxi y bajar en aquel lugar que todavía estaba lejos de su destino.

El corazón martillando en el pecho, ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmarse, convencerse que aquello había sido solo otro juego de su mente y que Yaten no se encontraba ni de chiste cerca de donde ella se estaba. Pero su corazón no parecía querer entender razones.

No estaba muy lejos de donde le había parecido verlo, por lo que comenzó un trote apresurado que se vio interrumpido al chocar con otro cuerpo que corría en dirección contraria a la de ella, lanzó un grito de molestia al tiempo que evitaba la caída, mirando con furia a la persona que se había cruzado en su camino, solo para encontrarse con los mismo ojos que tanto había añorado mirándola con desconcierto, como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera ahí.

Mina había esperado tanto aquel encuentro que no perdió ni un segundo en abrazarse al cuerpo del chico y dejar que el llanto ganara la partida, no importaba la razón por la que Yaten estaba ahí ni cuánto tiempo estaría.

No importaba por qué, al menos tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Yaten lo que sentía, incluso si su amor no era correspondido, al menos no tendría que seguir cargando con todas esas "y que tal si" que la atormentaban.

Yaten se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica, por primera vez en esos años, sintiéndose verdaderamente completo.

_Definitivamente valía la pena luchar por eso_

**X – X – X**

Amy cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Richard sobre los suyos, sin que le importara mucho aquella demostración pública de cariño, sintiéndose culpable por sentir lo que sentía por Taiki y no poder corresponder con todo su corazón a su novio.

Taiki se quedó como clavo al piso ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

¿Había pasado por tanto para llegar tarde? ¿Había pasado por tanto para que le ganaran a la dama?

No, una parte de él se negaba , la otra no era capaz de negar la evidencia delante de sus ojos. Había perdido a Amy Mizuno sin pelear siquiera, ¿cómo iba a pelear con aquel chico si solo tenía 72 horas? Era doloroso, pero era mejor eso.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando los ojos de aquel otro se clavaron en los suyos, como si lo reconociera, como si supiera quién era él y le gritara con la mirada _te he ganado lárgate_, y si había algo que caracterizaba a los Kou, es que nunca se rendían sin pelear.

Aunque solo tuviera 72 horas para hacerlo.

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo perdon, pero tengo muchos animos y esperanzas de terminar todos los trabajos en hiatus en este año y pues comenzamos con este capítulo que espero de corazón que les guste y que valga la espera. Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante este tiempo.


End file.
